Fairy Findings
by Julesie
Summary: Canada's always been the forgotten one. Can advice from a debatably real friend help turn his life around?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters from the show, I am only borrowing them for my story.

**Title:** Fairy Findings

**Warnings: **Fluff? Mentioned child nudity.

**Summary: **Canada's always been the forgotten one. Can advice from a debatably real friend help turn his life around?

* * *

She watched with wide blue eyes as the two children ate their food. Keeping upon her position at the top of a bookshelf, the fairy sighed softly, eyes mostly on the boy with the curl.

She'd been watching the siblings for a while now. She had noticed how when the boy with the violet eyes and long curl would accidentally hurt himself, get stains on his face or anything else that could grab the elder nations attention, the other boy, with the cowlick, would stare then do something worse to gain the attention back to himself.

She had realised what England hadn't. The boy, known as America was an attention seeker. She had noticed throughout the years that slowly, the young boy with the curl, though through no fault of his own, got ignored more and more as the days passed.

Today was another of those events. Unfolded right before her eyes, she watched as the young child named Canada licked at some maple ice cream whilst watching a movie called _'Care Bears.' _She could see what was going to happen before the young child realised. The slow melting of the cream combined with the licks to one side only was slowly causing the cream to tip to one side. Mere moments passed before she heard a yelp and the child jumped up, ice cream falling from his lap onto the floor, staining both his little outfit and the green carpet.

She got up from where she sat and flew behind the boy, wings fluttering as she watched the child jump upon England's lap with tears staining his pink cheeks, crying over his wasted ice cream.

After that, she knew what was going to happen and she turned her attention back to the other little boy, America.

She noticed the expressions change across his face, first shock, then concern – which quickly was replaced by envy and then a grin. Sighing, she floated backwards wondering how he would get the attention bestowed upon himself once more.

Poor Canada, she thought, following the trio towards the bathroom as England stripped the young lad down and placed him in some warm water, cleaning the mess away and folding his clothes up to clean later.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, the fairy turned around and watched as America slowly left the room. Confused, she followed and gasped. No he wasn't! Shaking her head, she flew back into the bathroom and tugged at England's hair, trying to get his attention.

Too late, she heard a scream and then the sound of sobs. America had thrown himself down the stairs. Following the panicking England, she noticed sadly that Canada had been left naked, sitting in the bath tub as England tried to soothe and calm America down – worried about the damage caused to the child.

She really had to have a word with England about that young boy. But for now…

Flying back to the bathroom, she hovered down and rubbed her tiny hands over the bar of soap. Smiling, she ran her them over the boy's skin, trying to clean Canada as England had been doing.

"Thank you."

Gasping, the fairy looked up and stared into those beautiful violet eyes of the young nation. "Y-you can see me?" she asked with surprise and watched as the toddler nodded. "O-ohh… you're welcome then." Floating up and kissing the boy on the tip of his nose, she laughed and resumed her work. She could hear England on the phone to the hospital. Apparently America had broken his ankle.

"Okay, you're all washed. Can you climb out of the tub?" she asked, flying over to the towel and struggling to lift the heavy cloth up.

"I think so."

"Good, be careful though." She warned, smiling as he managed to get out with little trouble and she helped wrap the towel around his body. "Come on, we should remind England that you are here too." She smiled and sat upon the boy's wet locks as they walked along the hall, padding wet foot prints on the carpet.

* * *

Later on when the children were put to sleep, the fairy finally got the time to talk to England. Landing beside his cup of earl grey, she stared up at the oldest nation within the house and waited for his attention. Realising he was too engrossed in the _'Sunday Times'_ she shook her head and floated up, placing her hands on his nose and leaning forward. "England. That boy, America, you do realise he threw himself down the stairs this morning, right?" she paused and sighed, floating back now she had his attention. "I've been watching for years… and he's an attention seeker. Watch how he acts when something happens to Canada. He always does something worse to get the attention back. Your attention." She paused, waiting to see if he understood and glad to see he did.

"Do you remember that time when Matthew fell out of bed?" She asked, watching him nod. "Then what happened?" she asked, watching him think about it then sigh, folding up the paper and placing it to the side.

"Alfred accidentally wet the bed. He said he had a nightmare." England replied and she nodded.

"Exactly. Then what about the time Canada's bear got a thorn stuck in his foot then suddenly one of America's favourite toys mysteriously broke and you had to rush out and buy him a new one?" she asked, shaking her hand and laughing as she heard a groan. "See? I think you need to try and wean him from attention grabbing. You are ignoring Canada." She sighed softly and hugged England's finger. "I know you'll do the right thing."

Satisfied that England would sort this mess out, the fairy hugged England's finger and pulled back. "Good luck, England. I know you'll sort this out. For Canada."

She smiled and flew off back to her home upon the bookshelf.

* * *

^_^


End file.
